


Good Boy

by ShadowsDaughter



Series: Wincest One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Handler Dean, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Pet Sam, Prompt Fic, Puppy Play, Season/Series 10, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:</p>
<p>Since you were asking for prompts can you write pet play? You totally don't have too I'm just in need of some and I can't find any.</p>
<p>Pet Sam/Handler Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Sammy?” Dean said as he ran his fingers through Sam’s shaggy hair. Sam was quick to nod his head, eyes closed contently. They were relaxing on their bed in the bunker. Things had been heavy lately and when Sam had brought out the collar with the ‘S’ tag glinting in the light, Dean had been quick to agree. 

Dean at first thought Sam had been asking for something that was a little more sexual but Dean wasn’t sure if he could do anything without losing control. He couldn’t risk hurting Sam. But thankfully, Sam just wanted some “them” time. So instead of getting all into his puppy outfit, Sam had put on the collar and got undressed down to his boxers. He was quick to follow Dean up onto the bed who relaxed with his laptop playing an episode of Game of Thrones. Sam curled up with his head on Dean’s lap and let Dean pet him as much as he pleased...

Which was a lot.

It was hard for Dean to seek out physical comfort and it was harder now with how fucked up he was in the head. Plus, Sam was always wanting to talk whenever they weren’t focused on a hunt, having sex, or waiting for Dean to stop avoiding him. So, getting into their pup/handler mindsets helped Dean get the physical love he needed and it helped Sam remember that Dean did still love him and want him.

“You getting hungry? I am,” Dean whispered after a while and Sam’s head turned to look at Dean and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at his sleepy eyes. He ran his fingers down Sam’s cheeks before climbing off the bed to head to kitchen. “C’mon, Sammy,” he said and headed out into the hall. After a moment, he heard the shuffle of Sam crawling. He let him catch up by slowing his pace and Sam head butted his calf softly, Dean knew it was Sam thanking him. 

For food all he did was make some burgers. Sam curled up on his dog bed in the kitchen corner. He was quick to fall asleep and while it worried Dean, it also warmed him to see Sam sleeping. He cut up a few bugers into pieces and put it down on the floor by Sam. 

“Sammy, wake up,” he nudged Sam who jerked before looking at the food. “Feel free to use your hands,” he said and then went to dig into his own burger. It didn’t take long for him to finish eating but he took his time cleaning up, seeing Sam was still eating. Once Sam was done, he put his plate in the sink before heading back to his room. Sam hesitated in the hall with a quiet whine and Dean nodded. “Go ahead, Sammy.” 

Then Sammy was gone, heading to the bathroom. Dean changed into pajama pants and a t-shirt, wanting to just sleep. He put the laptop on the desk and crawled in bed. A few minutes later, Sam was back and climbed up next to Dean who rolled over. He put his hands on the buckle but paused, waiting to see if Sam would say no but he didn’t and so Dean took his collar off. 

“You good?” Dean asked right away.

“’Course Dean,” Sam answered and stretched before pulling Dean to him.

“I love you, ya know?” Dean whispered.

“I love you, too,” Sam answered and turned Dean so that his back was to Sam’s front. “Sleep, Dean.” 

Dean smirked a bit at how different their roles were when they weren’t playing. Sam was the bossy one then. 

“Yes, dear,” Dean said and closed his eyes. A soft kiss on his neck had him smiling and a while later, he fell asleep, lost in the warmth of Sam.


End file.
